1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan, and more particularly to a cooling fan structure for stably connected to each fan blade.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cooling fan has been used for years in circulating air. The conventional cooling fan typically has a motor within a housing mounted to a central rod. A set of fan blades is radially connected to the central rod. The central rod rotates the set of the fan blades about an axis of the central rod. The fan blades traditionally are flat and oriented at an incline or pitch to a specifically angle for causing air mass to be downwardly driven.
However, a connection between each fan blade of the conventional cooling fan and the central rod is a one-to-one. The set of fan blades receives a vibration caused by air resistance when the set of fan blades is rotated by the central rod driven by the motor. After a long time using, the one-to-one connection will easily loose due to the vibration of the set of fan blades. The connection will fatigue and embrittle due to long time vibration of the set of fan blades such that the connection will be easily broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional cooling fan.